Thunder
by Zyii
Summary: Violetta arrived silently, her first conversation was the lightning that bought the thunder of the oncoming storm. What connection does she have with the originals? Why does Katherine run from her? What purpose could she have in Mystic Falls and how on earth did she manage to wrap Damon Salvatore around her finger. (Damon/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries; only original character Violetta

**AN: **Just a little something I had in my head that has grown into something more. Currently working on an old laptop and paper and pen while current laptop is away being serviced, so bear with me please :) ~Zyii

**Kindly Edited by: Mione Boleyn**

**Thunder **

A week into her life in Mystic Falls and Violetta could finally say that she'd settled in. Her two story white picket fenced house had been fully decorated inside and out. The inside walls a sea of vibrant colours, the furniture a mixture of block colours and comfy seats. Where there was usually the garage of a house was a converted small shop. She'd named it; 'A Little Slice of Heaven'. And in it she sold; chocolates, sweets from other countries, a delicatessen of handmade boulangerie, and a section of handmade cards. In the centre was a coffee table that had some soft comfy chairs surrounding it. She also included a gift wrapping service, a balloon service and a flower service.

She had so far been introduced to Mayor Carol Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes but had yet to make any friends of her own. So she'd decided that now was the time. Of course, her shop had been open for some time but news had not travelled fast of its arrival. She was still waiting for the customers to flood in, so she thought a break would be a good thing. It was a sunny afternoon after all.

Apparently the place to be was the Mystic Grill, a place not so originally named but Violetta supposed you had to start somewhere.

Before we go any further, let me tell you about Violetta. Her name, Violetta, is Italian, but you'll scarcely find a person that's allowed to call her Violetta without receiving a physical injury. To most others she is known as Violet. Her reasons for being in Mystic Falls are her own but…we'll get to that later. Violetta had, ironically, violet eyes. She was of average height and build but she had two features which she adored. One her boobs – not to be crude – but she knew she had something to flaunt in that department. Secondly, her hair, it was vibrant, silky, long and wavy. It was the perfect combination of blonde and light brown, it looked like it had been kissed by the sun and she was often referred to by friends as having honeysuckle hair. She had had a boyfriend once but it had ended badly. Her shop was her dream. She had no family. She played the piano and she wrote stories.

Now, back to Violetta who had just opened the door to the Mystic Grill and wasn't surprised in the slightest when everyone turned to look at her. She supposed in a town this small, newcomers were far and few between. However, she tried to ignore the stares as she made her way to the bar. She ordered a fruit cider, it was far too early for heavy drinking, but in the afternoon you could get away with a light cider.

It wasn't long before she was approached by two men, one on either side of her. She had to momentarily hold back a laugh at the situation but managed to get past it.

'Hi, I hear you're new in town' said the first.

'Wow, your intellect astounds me' she replied sarcastically.

'My name is Alaric' he said.

'History teacher, I know' she replied.

He looked taken aback.

'Let me introduce myself, I'm Damon' said the other man – the hotter of the two.

'Salvatore, I know. You're on the council and you live with your brother' she said.

He seemed displeased that she knew these facts.

'And you are?' he asked, almost bitterly.

'I thought it was common policy in small towns to find out everything they knew about any newcomers, frankly I'm disappointed' she mocked.

At least Alaric had the decency to laugh.

'I'm Violetta' she said.

'Ah, Violet' said Damon.

'No, Violetta. Only my friend's call me Violet and you are not my friend, therefore you don't have permission' she said.

'I'm not one for sticking to the rules' said Damon.

'Obviously' she replied.

'So why the sudden move to town?' he asked.

'I wouldn't call it sudden. I made plans before I moved, just because you aren't on the ball doesn't mean others aren't' she replied.

'I think what Damon means is that we're very cautious of newcomers and want to make sure you aren't going to disrupt our quiet little town' said Alaric.

'I would tell you where I live but I wouldn't want to file another restraining order against someone. What you really wanted to know was whether I was someone you needed to keep an eye on or not' she said seriously.

Alaric looked slightly alarmed but Damon's face remained impassive.

'Are you saying you are someone we need to keep an eye out for?' asked Damon seriously.

Violetta mumbled something too quiet for either to hear, which sounded like 'stupid quiet towns, no peace'.

'I'm not saying anything' she said finishing up her cider and standing to leave, 'bye vampire boy and vampire hunter' she said with a nod to each before she left.

**The confusion she left behind her sent a smile straight to her lips. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries; only my original character Violetta

**AN: **This story will not follow the same storyline as the show. Some bits of episodes might make an appearance but otherwise this is its own story. If characters appear OOC – apologies – but that's just how I write them. ~ Zyii

**Kindly Edited by: Mione Boleyn **

**Language Warning**

**2**

It was a bright sunny morning the following day when Violetta woke. Her music player immediately started playing the pomp and circumstance march by Sir Edward Elgar which was a personal favourite of hers. She was quite partial to classical music. She opened her shop with a smile on her face and waited for the customers of the day to come strolling in.

She didn't have to wait long and was greeted with not one customer but three at a time! She knew she'd have to impress them to get a sale out of them for they seemed young, school age young. One was blonde, one had long straight brown hair and the other was short.

'Hello, welcome to A Little Slice of Heaven' she said, greeting her customers.

'Hi' they chorused.

'I hope we aren't too early' said the blonde one.

'Not at all' replied Violetta, 'everyone is welcome'.

'This shop is as amazing as Mrs Lockwood said' replied the shorter girl.

'Carol sent you?' asked Violetta.

'Yes' said the girl with straight brown hair 'she's been raving about this place. It's her new favourite, we came to check it out' she said.

'Well, I hope you find something you like, I do love meeting new people. I'm Violetta by the way' she said happily.

'Of course, you're new here' replied the blonde girl 'I'm Caroline' she said.

'Bonnie' said the shorter girl.

'And I'm Elena' said the girl with the straight hair.

'Nice to meet you all' replied Violetta 'I'll just let you all look around, call me if you need any help' she said.

She retreated to sitting behind the till and reading a magazine. What she hated most was a shop where the owner or staff hounded you with questions that never ended. She much preferred her customers to do their own shopping and she was always available should they need any help but she never forced her help on them.

Her thoughts were ripped from the magazine when she felt the presence of one of the girls before her.

'I read on the sign outside that you do flowers' she said, uncertainly.

'Yes' replied Violetta 'are they for a particular cause?' she asked.

Bonnie sighed 'My Grams grave' she said.

Violetta nodded, 'any particular colours?'

Bonnie gave her some colour choices, then Violetta told her to sit and relax. Violetta stepped out into one of the back rooms and got busy making a floral display that would make the other graveside graves shiver in disappointment. It was a design that was amazingly simple to make but looked like it was rather difficult.

She returned to the front of the shop fifteen minutes later 'here you are' she said, presenting them to Bonnie 'I hope they're ok' she added, with uncertainty.

Bonnie was almost speechless 'they're wonderful, thank you so much!'

Both Caroline and Elena, came over to admire the flowers.

Caroline was next to purchase something, she was practically drooling over the bakery items and ended up buying a whole box full – exclaiming that everyone needed a treat now and then.

Elena made her decision last, buying a selection of chocolates, when she got to the till she jokingly asked; 'got anything that would sway a grumpy person?'

Violetta paused then reached for something below the till, pulling it out she showed Elena a box of six melt in the mouth caramel chocolates.

'I can't promise they'll forever cure the grumpy, but it should make them mellow for a good few hours'.

'How much?' asked Elena.

'No charge' replied Violetta.

'Are you sure?' asked Elena.

'Perfectly' replied Violetta.

The girls left the shop in a very happy mood, promising to visit again soon and making plans to become fast friends. Violetta was pleased to have a positive reaction to meeting some of the town folk but her happiness was not to last.

The following day she was visited by none other than Stefan Salvatore, the bunny eating vampire. He charged into her shop near closing time with a scowl on his face.

'You best be careful or the wind will change and your face will be stuck like that' she said.

'Who are you?' he demanded.

'Now, don't tell me you are without manners as well? Here I was thinking you were the nice one' she replied.

'Don't play games with me, who are you?' he repeated.

'Oh shame, seems like you are going to be no fun, I'm Violetta, I own the shop you're currently standing in' she replied.

'Why are you here?' he asked.

'Generally or specifically?' she asked.

He growled.

'Alright, was only asking' she replied sarcastically 'generally I'm here because my shop happens to be here. Specifically, not sure, Mystic Falls seemed like a nice place to settle down in, now I'm having second thoughts'.

'You should. What do you want with Elena?' he asked.

'Excuse me?' she replied indignantly.

'You heard me' he growled.

'Nothing' said Violetta 'she seems nice, she's a good customer. Might end up being a good friend someday' she said.

'What's your purpose here?' he asked.

'Jeez, you just don't stop do you? What is your quest? To know everything about everyone? Is people stalking your game, you better watch out, you might get arrested' she said.

'Stop playing games with me'.

Violetta was now getting annoyed.

'I'm not playing any games and frankly I think I've answered quite enough of your questions for one day, so if you would be so kind I'd like you to leave my shop so I can close up' she said.

'I'm going to find out what you're doing here and who you are' he threatened.

She waited till he was out of the door and she had locked it behind her before replying 'of course you will bunny boy'.

The anger on his face was priceless.

The next few days were quiet, the peace before the storm, as she should have known where one brother fails the other brother appears.

It should have been a nice normal day out for Violetta but she could feel the presence of someone watching her. Instead of staying where there were plenty of people, she decided to go for a walk through the local park that ended up in the town's cemetery.

Between the rustle of leaves, the creaking of branches and the almost non-existent breathing she could hear, she was certain she was still being followed. Then fog started to appear, she could see a smug looking crow up in the branches of the tree and she became thoroughly pissed off.

'Oh bravo!' she called 'nicely done. You can come out now' she said, into the surrounding area.

One minute the crow was still in the tree, the next the crow had disappeared and Damon Salvatore was standing before her.

'How did you know?' he asked momentarily stunned.

'The fog, the crow? Such an old party trick. I'm surprised, you're still using it' she said.

'Did you not get the message from my brother? You aren't welcome here' he said growling.

'Oh, I got the message, I just chose to ignore it' she replied.

'We don't want your kind here' he said.

'Excuse me, my kind? What is it you think I am?' she asked.

'Werewolf, witch, creature from the underworld' he mocked.

'If I didn't already know you were a grumpy bastard, I might have taken offence to that' she replied.

'Get out of town!' shouted Damon.

'Don't make me angry' warned Violetta.

'I could snap your neck before you even blinked' replied Damon.

'Go on then, Mr big bad vampire, snap my neck, drink my blood, and kill me. Do I look as though I care?' she shouted.

Damon hesitated.

'You wouldn't kill me anyway' she said.

'I've killed hundreds like you' he replied, coolly.

'Yet, you hesitated. You may want me dead but you want to know the reason why I'm here, more' she said, smirking at his obvious silence.

Violetta sighed 'goodbye Damon' she said, while walking away.

'You'll regret not leaving town' she heard, Damon call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries; only my original character Violetta

**AN: **Had fun with this chapter, I know it's short but longer chapters are to follow ~Zyii

**Kindly Edited by: Mione Boleyn**

**3**

Violetta was seething, in the week that followed her confrontation with the Salvatore brother's she'd been receiving a lot of hate mail. Stock had been going missing and customers had been cancelling orders. If the brothers hoped this would drive Violetta out of town they'd been sorely mistaken. Her face was red with anger as she purposefully strode over to the Salvatore boarding house. Thanking Carol Lockwood for giving her directions, she didn't even bother to knock on the door. Rather she just pushed it open and walked in. If steam could appear out of her ears right now it would.

It had seemed she'd walked in on a gathering. The Salvatore brothers were there of course, as were Alaric, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Violetta could also hear movement coming from upstairs and suspected more was aloof than she originally thought.

'You two' she growled, walking up to the Salvatore brothers 'Stop sending me hate mail. It's getting boring'.

'Don't know what you're talking about' replied Stefan.

'Oh please, this has you two written all over it. All the stock going missing, all the cancelled customer orders. Boys, I admire the determination but I'm not leaving Mystic Falls'.

Damon growled, throwing himself against her and into a wall.

'Oh, that was really mature' she said, extracting herself from his grip, she walked towards the others and sighed dramatically.

'As you can see I have no fangs, when I get hungry or emotional grey veins don't appear under my eyes. I also don't have yellow toned eyes or an angry temperament and I don't change into a wolf during the full moon. Also I definitely don't have a need for weak witch magic. So stop harassing me' she said.

'What do you want with Elena?' asked Stefan.

'Jeez, don't you ever change your tune? I don't want anything to do with her. In the great scheme of things, her life means nothing at all. No offense Elena, but I'm not much bothered by the lives of humans unless I call them friends'.

Elena looked almost put out at not being the centre of attention before putting a smile on her face.

Violetta had been about to leave but the person upstairs had begun moving again and curiosity got the better of her.

'Finally, someone who agrees that Elena isn't the centre of the universe' said a voice, coming down the stairs.

Violetta smiled secretly for her back was still facing the stairs and she recognised the voice.

'Hello Katherina' she said slowly while she turned around.

She watched in satisfaction as Katherine's face paled.

'V-Violetta' stuttered Katherine.

'In the flesh' replied Violetta 'and you've been naughty haven't you Katherina' she added.

Katherine gulped.

'Run Katherina, run' said Violetta, sinisterly.

Katherine disappeared from the room and Violetta turned back to the others, amused by their shocked expressions.

'How do you know, Katherine?' asked Stefan.

'How can you not be a danger to us if you know Katherine?' asked Alaric.

'Why is Katherine afraid of you?' asked Elena.

'Katherina had a job to do and she failed. The debt she owes Klaus is nothing compared to the debt she owes me' said Violetta.

'You know Klaus?' asked Elena.

'My dear Elena, I know everyone' replied Violetta.

'What are you?' asked Bonnie.

'Something you have never come across before and something you will never learn about' said Violetta.

'If you are here to destroy the town or it's people then we will find out who you are and destroy you' said Bonnie, fiercely.

'Oh Bonnie, you couldn't destroy me if you tried. You stand no chance against me, your power is weak and useless. Only those with pure hearts deserve the gift of magic, would you say you have a pure heart? By your actions I'd say not, don't give me a reason to take your powers away' said Violetta, seriously.

'You can't take my powers away, no one can apart from the witches of beyond' said Bonnie.

'Those foolish witches broke through from the beyond into this world, breaking a sacred rule in the process, let them meddle as much as they want, their end is drawing near' said Violetta.

'Without the help of the witches of beyond I cannot defeat those who threaten this town!' cried Bonnie.

'Foolish girl, you have enough power to make a good witch but your powers have been bound, you are only able to access a small part of it' said Violetta.

'Why? Who bound my powers? Was it you?' demanded Bonnie.

'No it was not me, I would never bind powers, I'd remove them from a person but never bind them, it messes with a part of your brain, making you unable to see the grey matter between right and wrong. It was the witches from beyond who bound your power and you've had to suffer for it, all those things you've done, half of them were mistakes and you don't even realise because you believed them to be the right thing to do' said Violetta.

'Can you stop the witches?' asked Alaric.

'Oh yes' said Violetta 'their time is coming to an end, but not quite yet. They need to bring someone back, before I can send them away' said Violetta.

'Who do they need to bring back?' asked Stefan.

'It is unimportant until it happens' said Violetta.

'Are they important to you?' asked Alaric.

'Important? Hmm, well they owe me a debt, through their foolish behaviour they created this entire mess' she growled.

'What mess?' asked Stefan.

'Again, unimportant' replied Violetta smiling.

'Seriously, who are you?' asked Caroline.

'I'm the one, that's going to save you all' said Violetta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries; only my original character Violetta

**AN: **Do not know what is wrong with me, had a full nights sleep but am still falling asleep today. My eyes are so tired, it's like when you're suffering from jetlag...must power on. ~Zyii

** : **Thanks, I'm happy you're loving the story so.

**Thunder 4**

Damon never liked not being in control. He hadn't been in control with Katherine, he wasn't in control with Elena and now he'd failed to be in control with Violetta. He was all for rushing over there and breaking her tiny little neck, however something had stopped him and that had unnerved him. Damon made a point of never revealing his emotions - something that when looking at Katherine and Elena, he'd failed at. He didn't want to be hurt by the fairer sex again so he had begun acting the opposite extreme. He killed whenever he could - though he was in control unlike Stefan - he flirted, charmed, lied, manipulated anything with two legs. It was easy, it was a game, it was a way of pretending and concealing what he felt and he'd become incredibly good at it.

However, it seemed like he still had a weak spot in the shape of the fairer sex. Not Katherine - he'd pummel her into the ground if he ever got the chance - but Elena. He still remembered the conversation they had this morning, it continued to rattle around in his mind however much he tried to dispell it.

_'Damon we need to talk' she said._

_'Really?' he replied sarcastically 'what does the great Elena demand to talk about now' he said._

_She glared at him, 'I know both you and Stefan have it in for the new girl but I'm asking you to leave her alone'._

_'I wasn't aware you were friends' he replied._

_'We aren't but that doesn't mean you have the right to destroy her life' she replied._

_'I don't believe I did such a thing, besides why aren't you talking to your precious Stefan about this matter, he interferred as well you know' he said bitterly._

_'I have talked to him but it is you that I am worried about, you aren't exactly known for playing by the rules'._

_'You'd know all about that wouldn't you Elena' he said evilly. _

_'I picked Stefan Damon, you need to get over it, it will always be Stefan' she said. _

_It was like someone had ripped apart his heart, though he managed to look as emotionless as before._

_'I am not bothered by your pathetic relationship with my equally pathetic brother. I am bothered by the fact you seem to think you still have a hold over me. There is nothing you could say that would make me follow your word. I no longer answer to your call Elena, if I want to kill the new girl I shall and nothing you can do or say would change that' he said._

_'I thought you had changed' she muttered._

_'You were wrong' he replied. _

_'Just leave her alone' she said._

_'Why are you involving yourself in this, she clearly stated that she wasn't here for you' said Damon._

_'Everything that happens in this town happens because I'm the doppleganger' she said moodily._

_'Oh I see, so you actually like being the centre of attention, despite the fact that most of the time people want to kill you' he replied sarcastically._

_'N-no it's not like that' she stuttered 'I just want to make sure that she's safe from harm'._

_'I'm not going to harm her' replied Damon._

_'Oh thank you Damon' she replied happily._

_'I think you misunderstand, it is not because of you that I am not intending to harm her. I find her a curious being, she did not run despite the efforts of Stefan and I. She might say that she isn't here for you but regardless I will find out why she is here' he said. _

_Elena frowned 'You like her'._

_'You sound jealous' he replied._

_'No I'm not' she defended rather quickly. _

_'You cannot like what you don't know. I do not know her but I cannot deny that she is easy on the eyes, she might even be prettier than you' he said._

_'Now I know you are to be joking' she said sarcastically._

_'I'd watch that mouth of yours Elena or you might find yourself in trouble'. _

Damon sighed and opened his eyes. At one point he had loved Elena, he didn't know if that was the case anymore. Although she looked like Katherine, he always said they were nothing alike but recently he had been beginning to wonder. There were certain things that Elena did that hinted towards the way Katherine always behaved. Part of him just wanted to leave town but he was involved in this mess now and didn't think he could walk away. He would always care for Elena and that would always infuriate him as he couldn't have her.

Elena tried to corner him many times that week, trying to persuade him into leaving Violetta alone. Damon couldn't work out if she was really jealous of the new arrival or if she felt like she needed something to do. Whatever the reason, Damon was starting to lose his cool and it wouldn't be long before he lashed out at Elena over her obsessive behaviour.

Damon had been looking out for Violetta but hadn't seen her since she'd walked into their house. He heard talk of her though, it seemed that she had already befriended half the town and everyone was talking about how lovely she was. Damon didn't know how she did it, the town was usually so cautious if a new person ever showed up, however with Violetta they seemed to just accept that she was new and was here to stay.

Damon had tried to do some research on her but it was as if she never existed. There were absolutely no records on her anywhere. Damon half suspected that she'd used a different name and that's why he couldn't find her anyway but another part of him wondered if that were true. She clearly wasn't a vampire, a werewolf or a witch so what was she? She clearly couldn't be human with the knowledge she had as she would have been killed for it many times over.

While he was walking across town to meet with the Sheriff, he thought he caught a glimpse of her talking to two people in dark cloaks but as soon as he had turned for another look the people had disappeared. The case of Violetta was getting more curious by the second. He'd never been so determined to find out about someone before, sure he'd taken an interest but this seemed more personal, he was curious for himself and not for another person.

**MEANWHILE**

Violetta had been avoiding the Salvatore brothers. After her confrontation with them and seeing Katherine, she knew they'd have plenty more questions for her, so she made herself scarse. She saw Damon briefly in town when she was talking to her two guards and was worried briefly for she though he had caught a glimpse of who was under the hoods but it turned out he hadn't. It had been a risky move to call int he two guards, knowing what this town meant to them, but they knew they would be revealed when the time was right and as for now, she needed them to do some work for her.

She knew that the majority of the towns problems revolved around the originals - who were currently out of town - she also knew that the mother or the originals Ester had returned and failed to kill her children, Violetta knew she'd be back again soon to try again.

Another problem was Elena, Violetta knew her history, knew the person she was before the accident that killed her adopted parents and the person she was now. Violetta knew that Elena was a good person but she had been seeing sides of her that were more like Katherine than Elena. Violetta guessed that Elena had become used to being the centre of attention and though she was not aware of her actions, had started to rebel when she was no longer in the centre. It didn't help that she'd had two handsome guys after her and then a psycho handsome man trying to kill her. Violetta couldn't fault her, there were thousands of woman in the world who wouldn't have survived half as well as she did, however it did cause problems in what Violetta was attempting to do.

She also didn't like the way Elena tried to control Damon, that was a major problem for her. A problem that was started by Katherine. Violetta was fortunate enough to have eyes and ears all over the town and had been told of Elena's repeated attempts to get Damon to not attack her. However, even she could see it was a pointless attempt, Violetta knew she was quite safe from Damon, and that Damon was more curious about her than he was attempting to kill her.

Violetta knew that Damon wouldn't lie low forever, he would eventually seek her out however much she tried to hide herself. She'd been making good progress on her mission. She liked Mystic Falls and was determined to see that it didn't get wiped from the map.

Sitting in her shop, she looked out onto the town beyond, there she saw Elena and Damon in a heated discussion. It made her clench her fists in anger, that girl simply wouldn't give up, and challenging Damon in a public place when she had already pushed him so far was a stupid mistake.

'You need to calm down Violetta' said one of her guards.

'I know but it makes me angry' she replied.

'Elena is being foolish' said the other guard seriously.

'I know' replied Violetta.

'You have sat on your feeling too long Violetta' said one guard.

'Life was mixed up when Katherine broke the rules I gave her' replied Violetta.

'We understand but it has been years since that incident yet you still did not make a move' said the other guard.

'The timing was not right' replied Violetta.

'If you say so' said the guards together.

**LATER ON**

Violetta decided that she needed a good long drink and where else to go for a drink but the Mystic Grill. Sometimes she thought that there should be another bar where people could hangout without the complication of highschool teenagers but she supposed that in a town this small, it wasn't worth it.

'Another please' she asked the barman, and thanks him when he placed a vodka lemonade in front of her.

'Bit early to be drinking isn't it' said a seductive voice in her ear.

'Bit early to be trying to seduce me don't you think Damon' she replied sarcastically.

'Oh you wound me' he replied.

'What do you want Damon' she said.

'You know there is no record of you on any system' he said conversationally.

'Been checking up on me have you' she replied.

'Well you are a facinating creature' he replied.

'Ahh flattery, are you trying to flirt with me' she said.

'Is it working?' he replied.

'Not in the slightest' she said.

He pouted.

'You were hoping that by flirting with me I'd reveal my reasons for being here weren't you' she said.

Damon frowned.

'Poor Damon, I am not as easily swayed as others of the female race. Though I feel privaliged that you chose to spend your time flirting with me, it will not get you anywhere'.

'Why are you so difficult' he said.

'Why are you so easy' she replied.

He growled.

'There's a storm coming, be careful where you stand' she said.

Damon had no chance to respond or react when she came in close and kissed his cheek tenderly.

She walked away from him with a wink of her eye and the flick of her hair. Leaving Damon sitting in the grill alone, a shocked expression on his face and his hand on his cheek lingering over the spot she'd kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my original character; Violetta.

**AN: **Just a small note, incase there is confusion later on - I stopped watching TVD after season 2, beginning of season 3. So if there are some bits that get put in from the show but in the wrong order that's why :) ~Zyii

**5**

You'd have thought that Mystic Falls deserved some peace and quiet for once. However, for a town that was overrun with supernatural species, the peace and quiet that it craved, seemed a long shot. It wasn't enough that the mysterious Violetta had dropped into town, there were now rumours suggesting the return of Klaus and his merry band of followers i.e. his family.

Thus when Damon woke up that morning it was to a household bundled with nerves.

'What's with all the doom and gloom?', he asked.

Elena glared at him.

'There have been reports that Klaus is returning', said Stefan.

'So?', replied Damon.

'So, he may not have killed me last time, but what's to stop him from not doing it now. After all he got what he needed from me', said Elena.

Damon pondered on this, 'I wonder if Violetta knows him'.

'What?', asked Stefan.

'Well, she seems to know a lot about everyone, so why shouldn't she know him'.

'How can you think of her in a time like this?', asked Elena.

'I thought you liked Violetta', replied Damon sarcastically.

'I d-do', said Elena.

'Then there is no problem in asking her if she knows him', he said.

'Why are you so interested in her?', asked Elena.

'She's different', he replied.

Stefan groaned.

'Have something to share little brother', said Damon.

Stefan shook his head.

'Liar', said Damon.

Stefan sighed, 'Bad things happen to people, you find different', he said.

'It's not my fault that people find danger when I'm around', said Damon.

'No, but your presence doesn't help' ,said Stefan.

Damon growled, 'I don't particularly like your accusations, Stefan. I'm going out'.

'Stay away from Violetta', said Elena.

'Bite me', replied Damon devilishly.

**Violetta's P.O.V.**

'They are returning'.

'I suspected as much, no doubt they felt the change' ,said Violetta.

'The others will not like your friendship with them'.

'Whether or not the others like me is no concern of mine. I am not here to become another piece on the chessboard'.

'They will only see you as an enemy'.

'Then let them. I can offer friendship to who I want. I will not condemn someone for actions beyond their control but I will help them to redeem themselves' ,said Violetta.

'Very well, Mistress'.

'When do they intend to arrive?', she asked.

'Tomorrow afternoon Mistress, at the grill'.

'Perfect' ,she replied.

There was a knock at the door. It was unusual considering the shop was open.

'Come in', she called.

The door opened and there stood Damon Salvatore in all his glory – she should have known he'd play her a visit soon.

'Damon, what a 'pleasure' to see you again' ,she said, 'what's the reason for this visit?'

'Can't an attractive man visit an attractive lady for no reason?'

'Please, I have no intention of becoming your personal blood bank or a substitute because you can't have Elena. So tell me what I did to make you come and see me?', she asked.

'You're a very hard woman to flirt with, but don't worry I love a challenge and I won't give up easily', he said smirking, 'as for why I'm here, rumour has it there are some important people returning to Mystic Falls. I just wondered if you knew them'.

Violetta walked towards Damon seductively, when she reached him she slowly pressed her body against his. One of her hands lay against his muscled chest while the other tangled in his hair.

'You know, I like my secrets, Damon' ,she said huskily, 'but if you really want to know, I suggest you come to the grill tomorrow afternoon. I can't guarantee you'll like what you find'.

She saw a flurry of movement in the corner of her eye, but as Damon's hold tightened she filed away the information for later viewing.

'I knew you wanted me' ,said Damon, leaning forward.

Violetta quickly removed herself from his grasp, he pouted.

'Not yet, Salvatore' ,she said.

'Why not?', he asked.

She smirked at him naughtily, 'come back when you can't get me out of your mind, then we'll talk' ,she said.

Damon left shortly after, confusion and determination marring his features.

'You're going to get yourself into a whole lot of trouble'.

'It'll be worth it', replied Violetta.

Sometime later, Violetta headed out. She had a brief chat with Sheriff Forbes and then made her way up to the Lockwood's house. She'd promised to drop some chocolates off to Carol and had promised to show her how to make the perfect iced buns.

Her afternoon with Carol was very amusing. It was interesting to see the character that lay behind the image. They had a wonderful time and their talk was filled with gossip.

'I hear a certain Salvatore's taken an interest in you',said Carol.

'If, by that you mean stalking is considered taking an interest, then yes' ,replied Violetta.

'Oh Violetta, don't tell me you don't enjoy the attention.'

'He calls me Violetta, and I'm not saying I don't enjoy it, but I certainly won't make it easy for him' ,she said smiling.

Carol giggled, 'Oh, you're bad'.

Violetta left the Lockwood's with a smile on her face. It was good to have friends that were completely human. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into Elena.

'Oh sorry, Elena' ,said Violetta.

'Are you alright, Elena?' ,asked Violetta.

'Yeah, I'm fine' ,replied Elena, 'why are you here?'

'In town or Mystic Falls?'

'Both' ,replied Elena.

'Well, I just spent the afternoon with Carol Lockwood. I thought I'd get some shopping done. As for the reason I'm in Mystic Falls, I'm sure it will be revealed soon'.

'What about Damon?' ,asked Elena.

'So it was you I saw spying this morning. Are you jealous?' ,asked Violetta.

'N-no' ,replied Elena.

'You aren't very good at lying, you know. Look, I actually like you Elena, and I'd like to become friends. Please don't become Katherine. Stefan loves you, be happy with that'.

'I am happy' ,said Elena.

'But Damon is irritable and you're used to using his feelings, for you to get him to do what you want' ,said Violetta.

'I'm not a bad person, Violetta' ,she said.

'Violet, and I know you aren't but you have to stop. If not for him then for yourself' ,said Violetta.

Elena nodded, 'I'm sorry'.

'It's ok' ,replied Violetta.

Later that evening, Violetta was visited again.

'You know, all the work you've done today will be washed away by tomorrow'.

'It doesn't matter. If the path was easy, life would be too short' ,said Violetta.

'Do you ever regret what you did?'

Violetta thought for a while, 'No, I do not' ,she said.

'But?'

'I would have done it differently, and made sure things didn't get so out of hand' ,she said.

The next day, Violetta woke up to sunshine. However, as the day progressed the sunshine disappeared and in it's place clouds appeared. Nevertheless, Violetta made an effort with her appearance. She decided to wear high waisted denim shorts, a flowery top and a pink blazer. She teamed the outfit with brown heeled ankle boots and a brown bag.

The grill was not that busy when she arrived, which made it easy to hear the confrontation that was taking place within. There was a dividing force between the two sides of people and Elena sat in the middle.

'You know, you shouldn't have a heated argument in the middle of a public place. You never know who might walk in' ,said Violetta.

Everyone turned to look at her.

'Oh my god, Violet!' screamed Rebekah, launching herself at Violetta.

Violetta giggled and waited for Rebekah to let go of her. When she did she was greeted with Klaus's presence before her.

'It's good to see you again' ,he said softly.

She nodded, 'I hear you haven't been behaving yourself'.

His eyes showed pain and longing, 'Please say you're here to help this time.'

She nodded.

'What the hell is going on here?!' ,shouted Damon.

'I did warn you, that you wouldn't like what you saw' ,replied Violetta.

'Don't you know, who they are?' ,he said outraged.

'Yes, do you?' ,she replied.

'They're the scum of the earth' ,he replied.

'Shut up, Damon' ,said Violetta.

'Oh, the kittens out of her cage, meow' ,said Kol, appearing from nowhere.

'Let me guess, you bought the whole family'.

'Course he did, sweetcheeks' ,said Kol, coming close to her.

'Don't call me that' ,she spat in response.

'Angry kitty' ,he said sarcastically.

'Don't give me a reason to end you' ,she growled.

'Stand down, Kol' ,said Elijah.

His words only angered Violetta further.

'Elijah' ,she said, her words clipped.

'Violetta' ,he replied, 'still don't trust me?' ,he asked.

'Once a snake always a snake, Elijah' ,she replied.

While this exchange of words was going on, the others looked on with confusion, anger and betrayal.

'Where's Katherine?' ,asked Klaus.

'Running' ,replied Violetta.

At that moment, a knife flew through the air towards Violetta. He turned and caught it in her hands seconds before it would have hit her.

'Your stupidity astounds me…Bonnie' ,she said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampires Diaries, only my original character Violetta

**AN: **Sorry for delays between updating. Have spent the week redecorating the shop I work at with my boss and it has left me too tired to write in the evenings.

**Kindly Edited by: Mione Boleyn**

**6**

After Violetta caught the knife that headed for her, hell broke out in the grill. Both sides stood arguing with each other. Violetta located Elena in the centre of it all.

'Where are we going?' ,asked Elena slightly fearful.

'Shopping?' ,Violetta asked.

'Should we really leave them all in there?' ,asked Elena.

'Please, once they realise we've gone they'll disperse. I expect your boyfriend will call soon' ,said Violetta.

They walked in silence until Violetta broke it.

'You aren't angry at me?' ,asked Violetta.

'Why should I be?' ,Elena retorted.

'I know the Originals, I have a friendship with both Klaus and Rebekah. I know you don't have the best history with either of them' ,said Violetta.

Elena shrugged, 'I should be angry with you, I know everyone else is but you gave me a chance earlier. So why shouldn't I do the same?' ,questioned Elena.

Violetta nodded, pleased at Elena's sudden turn around.

The two lapsed into silence.

'How old are you?' ,asked Elena curiously.

'You know how the originals are close to a thousand, if not a bit older' ,said Violetta.

Elena nodded.

'I make them look young' ,said Violetta.

'Wow' ,replied Elena.

In the end, they didn't get to go shopping. Stefan phoned Elena shortly after and from the shouting Violetta heard, he wasn't happy. Elena apologised profusely, but decided she had better get home. Violetta told her not to worry, she was sure that Elena's opinions would be the only silver lining on today's events.

Violetta really wanted to go back to the grill and see Klaus and Rebekah, but she couldn't risk running into Kol or Elijah. The first, she'd end up killing and the second she had history with and it wasn't good. So instead she made her way back to her shop and home. When she arrived however, all thoughts of curling up in her bed were put out of her mind, as she saw a figure looming in her shop doorway.

She tensed, not able to see who it was.

'Why did you have to be friends with them?' ,the voice was quiet, but she recognised it as Damon.

'Everything happens for a reason' ,she replied.

'You realise this makes us enemies' ,he snarled.

'Only if you let it' ,she replied.

In an instant he was before her, his vampire side was out making his eyes black and the veins below appeared.

'How can you stand that monster, all the things he's done, all the people he's killed' ,growled Damon.

'I knew him before he became the monster for what he's done. Don't act so high and mighty either, I know you've done things you aren't proud of and you've killed plenty of people. What makes him a monster, but not you?' ,she asked.

Damon growled, pressing himself impossibly close to her, 'I am nothing like Klaus' ,he spat.

'Really?' ,she mocked.

Damon saw red and attached her lips with his own before he could register what he was doing. However, he couldn't bring himself to stop when she tasted so sweet. Only when they finally came up for air and he broke his lips away from hers, could he form a coherent sentence again.

'Now, I see why Klaus is your friend, he must find you as sweet as I do. Does he phone you in the night for your services. I promise you'll have a better time with me, darling' ,he said seductively.

Violetta's face turned red with rage, 'Go home, Damon' ,she said quietly.

'Excuse me?' ,replied Damon.

'I said, GET OUT!' ,shouted Violetta.

'Bitch!' ,was all she heard, as she watched Damon's retreating figure disappear into the darkness.

She pressed her forehead against the glass of her shop door and sighed.

She turned, when she felt footsteps behind her.

'Mistress, the witches have been interfering again'.

Violetta groaned, 'Of course they have. Let me guess, they're using Bonnie as their connection'.

'Yes!'

'They're going to cause that girl to lose her powers. They've already tained her soul. She no longer stands evenly, she is pulled towards the side' ,said Violetta.

'Do you wish for us to do anything?'

'Not yet. Technically, Bonnie has broken no rules and she still has time to change her path. I think we will wait for now' ,said Violetta.

'As you wish, Mistress'.

The next thing Violetta knew, she was being woken up by Rebekah. How Rebekah got into her house, she wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

'Why are you here so early?' ,groaned Violetta.

'You've been MIA for a couple of days, I've come to force you out' ,said Rebekah.

'I haven't been MIA, I've been here' ,said Violetta.

'Yeah, in your room for three days' ,said Rebekah sarcastically.

Violetta glared at her.

'So spill, who's made you all grumpy and a recluse, and if you say it was the fault of one of my brother's, I will destroy them' ,she growled.

'It's not your brothers, though if it was, I could a handle it' ,said Violetta.

'Does that mean, it was a guy that made you grumpy' ,said Rebekah.

Violetta groaned.

'Ha, I knew it!' ,gloated Rebekah.

'I thought you were here to make me feel better' ,growled Violetta.

'Come on, then' ,said Rebekah.

After Rebekah managed to get Violetta showered and dressed, she dragged her out shopping and boy did they shop. Violetta returned to her house exhausted and laden with bags. However, it didn't end there as Rebekah then dragged her out to the grill.

The moment Violetta entered the grill, she wanted to leave. The giggling of the bimbos in the corner was distracting but more annoying was the guy in the centre of all the girls – Damon.

'Ah' ,said Rebekah from besides Violetta, 'So you have Damon troubles'.

Violetta growled, 'I don't have troubles, I just made a mistake', she replied.

'Please, you've known it was him since you saw him as a human. You knew it was going to be bumpy ride' ,said Rebekah.

Violetta sighed, 'Can we not talk about this now'.

'Fine, but don't you dare let him hurt you' ,growled Rebekah.

Violetta nodded, but didn't promise words she wasn't sure she could keep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampires Diaries; only my original character Violetta.

**Kindly Edited by Mione Boleyn **

**7**

It had been several days more, since Violetta had decided that enough hiding had been done and she was fed up of wallowing in her own self-pity. It really was her fault to some degree, she had angered the beast with her friendship with Klaus and Rebekah and she hadn't been ready to face the consequences of her actions. Still she couldn't deny how hot the kiss had been.

The opening of the shop had returned to its usual daily occurrence and Violetta was proud of her growing clientele and loyal customers. She had had many years in the business sector but this particular business was by far her favourite. She had been having a few normal days. No one had come shouting insults at her, no one had tried to run her out of town and no one had kissed her in anger. However, as she lived in Mystic Falls, having a peaceful life was not on the cards.

She'd found a nice woodland spot that was the home of several rare herbs that would be a good addition to some of her chocolates. Humming as she collected them she thought of what a nice sunny day it was.

'Picking for your next witchy potion?!' Came the snide voice of Bonnie.

'Shouldn't you be the one doing that?' Violetta responded quickly.

'Look, I'm sorry about throwing the knife at you.' Said Bonnie.

'You might be able to get away with lying to others but don't try it with me. How does it feel running on stolen magic?' She asked.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Said Bonnie defensively.

'Funny how people always say that when they're guilty. You're running off the power of dead witches thanks to the coven that's interfering with life.' Said Violetta.

'The dead witches spoke to me and helped my cause but I didn't steal anything.' Cried Bonnie.

'Believe what you want, Bonnie but you're skating on a thin line on borrowed time. One day it will come back to bite you.' Said Violetta wisely.

Bonnie sighed, frustrated and marched off in a different direction to where Violetta was standing. Clearly, the encounter hadn't gone the way that Bonnie had wanted. Poor Bonnie, she'd got caught up in this game and her views were tainted by the wisdom of her grandmother. Witches were not all about preserving human life. Mostly they were neutral but could chose a field to focus on.

The issue with the deceased witches was worrying. Violetta had had dealings in the past with witches who were trying to claw their way back to the living but it was nothing like this. To have so many witches burnt at the same time was one thing but to have them all burnt together was another. To have that much hate and anguish in one concentrated area was like asking for them to return.

However, their behaviour was incorrect. They were dead and as such didn't belong in the world of the living. Their meddling was breaking the sacred rules and they would soon find out the consequences to their actions.

After returning from the forest and finishing her work of the day, she decided that a trip to the grill was in order. For this occasion she chose to wear a red skater dress, with black tights and a black leather jacket. Her bag was dark grey and matched dark grey heels. She was a girl who enjoyed fashion after all.

The grill was unusually quiet for mid-afternoon and Violetta had to remind herself that most of the grill's more prominent customers were still in school. She ordered a bowl of fries with a gin and tonic; she sat in one of the corner booths surveying the goings on around her.

She was pleasantly surprised to find out how delicious the fries she was eating were. They obviously employed good quality chef here. She'd been afraid that the chef would have been a pimply greasy kid and that the food would reflect this, thankfully that wasn't the case.

'Look, what the cat dragged in.' Said Klaus, coming to pull up a chair at Violetta's table.

'You better mind that tongue of yours, Klaus or you might lose it.' Replied Violetta.

'Haven't lost your feistiness then.' Said Klaus, winking.

'Funny, now did you have a reason for visiting me.' Asked Violetta.

'It's really dead in here, I wonder why…oh right I'm here. They don't like me much. They're probably plotting ways to end me.' Said Klaus.

'Maybe if you weren't such a grumpy pants.' Said Violetta quietly.

Klaus growled, 'I survived didn't I.' He said, in a guilty tone of voice.

'Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm afraid of you, Klaus, I am the only one keeping you alive.' Replied Violetta sinisterly.

'I keep forgetting you hold all the stupid cards! When are you actually going to act with them?'

'When the time is right.' Said Violetta.

'You talk a lot of bullshit, you know. I hope the right time is soon or you'll ruin all my plans'. Drawled Klaus.

'You never had any patience.' Said Violetta.

'That reminds me, where is Katherine?' He asked.

'Hiding, I suppose. She has more to fear from me than you…incidentally the Salvatore brothers…don't touch them.' She said seriously.

'Or what? You'll sink your claws into me?' He mocked.

'Ahh darling, you don't even want to know what I'll do, if you don't fall in line.' She said sweetly.

Klaus grimaced.

'I have to go, please tell Kol to stop following me. His advances are perverted and I wouldn't want to end his life…' She skipped out of the grill without looking back only to bump into someone's chest.

'Eager are we? Well I've had a taste of you darling and you aren't all that…oh angry face, is Klaus not satisfying your needs?' Mocked Damon bitterly.

Violetta pushed herself away from Damon, 'fuck off' ,she said, her usual biting response dying on her tongue.

Damon watched her go with anger on his face, he couldn't deny however, the way she made him feel…and he didn't like it.

[BREAK]

Violetta hated how Damon made her feel so out of control. Never once in her life had Violetta ever felt as out of control as she did with Damon. Out of all the people in the world it had to be him. She remembered the first time she met him so clearly.

_She settled again in Mystic Falls although now it was actually something to talk about. The village was expanding and new prosperity had landed within it._

_She posed this time as a lowly servant girl having had enough of the high life for now. She was employed by one of the founding families and the first time she'd seen him she'd accidentally walked in on him coming out of the bathroom._

She played the role of the servant well, blushing madly and profusely offering her apologies. She tried not to look at his well sculpted chest and the water droplets that clung to it.

He'd chuckled at her actions, 'no worry darling' ,he'd said coming to stand before her. He lifted her chin up with his two fingers and locked eyes with her.

'I see why Father hired you, you're beautiful.' He purred.

Violetta shuddered as he stroked her arm and she knew he was it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries; only my original character Violetta.

**AN:** A short chapter but you lucky people get another one uploaded as well! ~ Zyii

**8**

Violetta was thoroughly pissed off, an emotion she was feeling more and more, since her arrival in Mystic Falls. This time however, it was not a Salvatore that had angered her, nor was it a bitter human or a bitchy witch. No the object she directed her anger towards was a perverted original that didn't realise that he was skating on thin ice and his name was…Kol.

Kol had always had a bit of a thing for Violetta ever since the start of things. The fact that she was older than him meant little to Kol, he just saw her as an unattainable woman that he just had to have. Kol was known for being rather sinister in his attempts to woo Violetta. It didn't matter that she constantly rejected him because he was determined to win her at whatever cost.

However since he had arrived in Mystic Falls, his unwanted advances had Violetta mentally clawing her eyes out. The storm clouds overhead reflected her sour mood. What she would give to electrocute Kol and be done with him. She hoped if she humiliated him in a public place he'd stop, but she'd have to wait for that. For now she had to visit Stefan.

Violetta arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House a mere couple of minutes later. She could have been polite and knocked at the door, but she decided against politeness. The door rarely seemed to be locked anyway.

'Stefan,' she called and he appeared before her.

'What do you want?', he asked bluntly.

'To talk,' she replied.

He gestured towards the sofas and once they were situated, he fixed her with a steady glare and waited for her to talk.

'It seems to me that your little band of 'warriors' have three aims; 1) save Elena, 2) save yourselves and 3) kill the originals. Now I have no problem with the first two, but if you don't stop trying to take down the originals we're going to have problems,' she said seriously.

'You want them to live after all they've done?' he asked outraged.

'You talk in outrage and anger, yet your own past is just as tainted,' said Violetta.

'That was the past, I'm in control now,' he replied.

'Are you?' she countered.

'Why are you doing this?' he asked.

'It is my job,' she replied.

'But why?' he urged.

She sighed, 'There are things in this world even you wouldn't be able to understand. I have stood since the beginning and watched as it crumbled. Now is the time for things to be put right, a new age will begin,' she said.

'Do you enjoy speaking in riddles?' he asked annoyed.

'When the truth cannot be spoken it is often the only way forward,' she replied.

'Impossible,' he said quietly with a shake of the head.

Violetta rolled her eyes, 'Look you may not trust me, but at least trust me to do my job. If you don't want to get hurt don't engage with the originals,' she said.

[BREAK]

When Violetta finally returned to her shop she found an unpleasant surprise waiting for her, the surprise made Damon's appearances seem like sweet candy.

Kol…

'What are you doing here?' she spat out.

'Waiting on you, love and ohh you've kept me waiting so long,' he said, gliding towards her.

'Go home, Kol,' said Violetta seriously.

'Oh Violet, you still smell the same sweet intoxicating scent, can't you see we're meant for each other? Doesn't your body call to mine as mine does to yours?' he asked.

He was on top of her now, her back was pressed firmly against the glass of the shop door.

'Don't make me ask you again, Kol,' she snarled.

His eyes shone with anger and with quick reflexes his hand shot out to grab her wrist. In a matter of seconds she felt her bones crack under the pressure of his grip and blood began to seep from the fingernail impressions he'd left.

Violetta refused to show weakness and used her precious few moments to aim a well-deserved kick into Kol's groin.

The effects were immediate, he let go of her wrist and staggered back. She used this time to unlock the door, get inside and lock it up again. She disappeared into the darkness of the shop before Kol even realised she'd gone. She felt twin presences behind her and she relaxed.

'Weren't we not still in hiding, I would have killed him Mistress,' said the first.

'You should heal Mistress,' said the second.

'The bones are already healed. I think I shall leave the bruises and cuts,' she said.

'Why?' they asked in unison.

'They might help me win a few battles'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries; only my original character Violetta.

**AN:** Second chapter in two nights. Aren't you lucky? ~ Zyii

**9**

The following day during a lunchtime charity event that Carol Lockwood was hosting at her house – Violetta walked in on a fight. She came upon the fight, while walking around the gardens. She had discovered what she thought was a secluded area, but was instead confronted with an escalating vampire fight.

The usual culprits were there; Stefan, Elena, Damon, Caroline, Klaus, Beka, Kol and Elijah. However, it wasn't opposing sides that were fighting, rather it was Klaus and Kol who were battling it out.

'What's going on?' asked Violetta, announcing her presence.

The fight momentarily stopped and Klaus spoke to her, 'Is it true what he's saying?', he asked while jabbing a finger in Kol's direction.

'Depends what he's saying,' replied Violetta suspiciously.

'That you would willing accept his proposal to become his wife,' shouted Klaus.

[To anyone who has ever experienced white hot rage, times it by fifty and you'd be looking into the face of someone you'd want to run away from.]

'He. Said. What?!', growled Violetta, anger coursing through her body.

'That you'd finally agreed to become his wife,' said Klaus, calmer now he saw Violetta's anger.

Violetta hadn't been this angry in a long time and it was a surprise to the others when a bright white light erupted from her hand. Kol, seeing the light stepped back in fear.

'I see you remember what this light can do to you. You are but a breath away from death if I chose to throw the hand,' she said calmly.

Kol gulped.

'However, it is not time yet. You will soon be judged, so you better pray for a miracle or the lights will be blown out,' she said and the white light vanished, as the words died on her tongue.

'What happened to your wrist?', asked Klaus as the first to recover.

'Oh this?' ,she queried as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal the darkened bruises and fingernail shaped cuts.

Klaus nodded.

'Kol decided to stop by the shop last night. He was most insistent with his advances. You'd think him a fool, after all these centuries he still doesn't understand the meaning of the word no. Clearly, he thought violence would change my opinion of him,' she said, seemingly unconcerned by the ordeal.

Klaus's response was to punch Kol in the face.

'Always causing my family trouble aren't you,' drawled Elijah.

'I merely bring the excitement. The trouble usually comes from _your_ secrets and lies, Elijah,' she replied quickly.

Elijah snarled, but made no further rebuttal.

'Is your wrist ok?' ,asked a timid Elena.

Violetta glanced her eyes over to Elena, then Stefan and finally Damon. She may have been mistaken, but she thought she saw a flicker of concern in his eyes before he masked it.

'The bones healed as soon as he let go. The rest looks bad in appearance only,' she said.

Violetta's demeanour changed as she surveyed the group before her. She suddenly appeared uninterested in where she was, 'Well _love_ to stay and chat but I have better things to do. Try not to fight while I'm gone,' she said cheerily.

[BREAK]

Violetta sighed, she'd had a lovely couple of stress free Mystic Falls days. Meaning she hadn't had any unpleasant dealings with its occupants. However, from behind her desk in the shop she'd had plenty to do and not just from customers. She'd asked her two guards to bring her information from the vaults. The storm was brewing and though it might seem like the end of something it was really just the beginning.

So when her phone started to ring it was like a blessing out of the sky.

'Hello,' said Violetta.

Hi, it's Caroline'.

Violetta was mildly confused as to why Caroline was phoning her, but let it drop, 'Oh hi,' she responded.

'Look, I know this sounds really pathetic but my Mum's on duty tonight, Elena's out with Stefan and Bonnie is acting really weird. I really don't want to be alone so I was wondering if you wanted to hangout,' she said.

Violetta smiled into the phone, 'Why don't you come round, we'll make a night of it. You can even stay over, I have spare rooms,' she said.

Caroline squealed down the end of the phone, 'Are you serious? I mean you don't mind? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?' ,she asked sounding worried.

Violetta laughed, 'No, Caroline you aren't. Just shut up and come over!'

'Ok!' ,replied Caroline and she hung up.

Violetta didn't have to wait long before Caroline arrived knocking at her door.

'Thank you so much for inviting me,' gushed Caroline.

'It was no problem,' replied Violetta.

She led Caroline up to the den. It was one of Violetta's favourite rooms in the house. A flat screen TV dominated one wall of the room with large DVD cabinets flanking the sides. The floor was first covered with a thick soft carpet and then covered with a multitude of pillows, blankets, bean bags and mattresses. It was an interesting sight to behold. Violetta had also set up a little food and drink table, that mostly held junk food and fizzy drinks – she didn't know what Caroline liked or if she was even hungry. She also had some blood just in case.

'This is amazing!' ,cried Caroline in awe.

'Thanks,' replied Violetta proudly.

Caroline settled in quickly then turned towards Violetta.

'You know, I'm glad you came to Mystic Falls,' she said.

Violetta raised an eyebrow, 'Why?' ,she asked.

'Since you came the danger doesn't seem that bad. I know you keep a lot of secrets, but you're always truthful when you can be. I trust you'.

Violetta cracked a small smile, 'Well, you are one of the only ones to believe that. So far during my stay here the Salvatore brothers tried to run me out of town, Elijah tried to poison me, Kol broke my wrist and Bonnie tried to kill me…twice'.

'Bonnie tried to kill you a second time?' ,asked Caroline outraged.

Violetta nodded, 'Your friend is walking a fine line between what is right and what she is being told to do'.

'That doesn't really make sense,' replied Caroline.

'Sorry, I'm talking in riddles again,' responded Violetta.

'So why is Katherine so scared of you?' ,asked Caroline.

Violetta giggled as she 'explained' why and the rest of the evening passed in much of the same manner. Lots of giggling and gossip and each girl thinking merrily of the friendship they were making.

This friendship was cemented the following morning when Caroline left, 'See you later Vi,' she called out.

'Vi?' ,questioned Violetta.

'My new nickname for you, I think it suits you'.

'Hmm…ok,' replied Violetta smiling.

**THE GRILL – A DAY LATER**

Violetta sat in one of the booths in the grill quietly tucking into some lunch when Alaric slipped into the seat opposite her.

'We need to go to the Salvatore Boarding House now!' ,he said seriously.

'Hello, to you too,' she replied sarcastically.

Alaric grunted and got up, 'Are you coming?' ,he asked impatiently.

'I don't remember becoming your slave,' she said bitterly, while texting on her phone, 'Why am I needed anyway?',she asked.

'Katherine,' replied Alaric grimly.

'Must have taken a lot to ask for my help when you don't trust me,' she said.

'When you have a ring that brings you back to life and you've been possessed by a bad vampires, you tend to have a lot of reasons not to trust,' he said seriously.

They drove in silence, arrived in silence and entered the house to find chaos. The chaos stopped when she entered with Alaric.

Violetta was unhappy when she spoke, 'You interrupted my lunch! I am very hungry. I don't care what happened or who started it, I'm ending it and I don't want to be called in to solve something so pathetic again, do you understand?' ,she said angrily.

They all nodded.

Violetta clicked her fingers and one of her cloaked guards appeared. It was the first time any of them had seen the guard and they all looked confused and a little fearful. Violetta sighed, 'You know where to place her,' she said to the guard.

The hooded guard nodded and with a crack disappeared from the room, taking Katherine along for the ride.

Just then the doorbell rang and Violetta answered it, paid the man and then returned to the room with a pizza box in her hand.

The shocked faces turned into confusion and Violetta rolled her eyes…again.

'You interrupted my lunch,' was the response she gave.

'But?'

'How?'

'Where?'

'Don't ask me questions I cannot yet give answers to,' said Violetta.

The room fell silent.

**THE KITCHEN**

It was quite some time later that Violetta found herself in the kitchen, cleaning up after her pizza. As she finished the last of the washing she felt two hands encircle her waist and turn her around.

Damon, his bright eyes bore into hers a moment before his lips crashed down upon her own. For a blissful few seconds all else was forgotten, until they broke apart.

'How can I despise you so, yet crave you at the same time,' whispered Damon, his hand stroking her cheek.

'Do you really despise me, Damon? Or are you merely in denial about your feelings because you are afraid,' she asked quietly.

Damon stared at her, his bright eyes showing deep anguish as he burnt his way through her soul. Then as her words made their impact he left without a word. Violetta watched him go, sadness weighing heavily on her heart.


End file.
